Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Angie Crowe
Summary: Con la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, “Deseos de cosas imposibles”. Este song fic cuenta un poco acerca de la relación que había entre James y Lily, como demostraban u ocultaban lo que sentían y como se llevaban. ONE SONG FIC SHOT!


Aclaración: La canción pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh y se llama "Deseos de cosas imposibles". Los personajes, hechos y demás cosas pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros. y varias firmas que publicaron los libros de la saga "Harry Potter". De este Song Fic no se ha hecho dinero ni ningún tipo de beneficio. Por favor, no me demanden! Además sepan disculpar pero es mi segundo Song Fic por lo que asumo cualquier acusación de mediocre o malo aunque les pediría que por favor me den consejos en lugar de duras críticas. ¡Gracias!   
  
Una niña de cabello rojo como el fuego ingresó furiosa a la Sala Común. Sin dirigir la palabra a nadie subió rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Unas cuantas amargas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas empañando sus magníficos ojos color esmeralda.  
  
¿Por qué me duele verlo con otra, si yo lo odio? ¿Acaso estaré celosa? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿O acaso estaré... ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!... e-na-mo-ra-da?  
  
Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
Yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales  
A todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.  
  
Tumbada boca abajo en la cama decidió serenarse. ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele que ella, Lily Evans, estaba enamorada de Potter?  
  
Me estoy volviendo loca pensó, e inmediatamente pensó lo que él diría: Loca por mí antes de (des)peinarse y guiñarle un ojo.  
  
La joven fue hacia la ventana, el día estaba tan lindo como su sonrisa pensó antes de reprocharse, esa no era la idea: DEBÍA olvidarlo.  
  
Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
Le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración.  
  
Lily caminaba por los pasillos, delante de ella iba Potter acompañado por Black y Lupin, perseguidos por el Club de Fans de los Merodeadores.  
  
¡Qué raro! ¡Potter obstaculizando los pasillos por dar autógrafos! Gritó algo enfadada después de un rato. ¿Tu también quieres uno, Evans? Preguntó James bromeando mientras le extendía un trozo de pergamino con su firma. ¡Piérdete! Exclamó mientras tomaba el pergamino, lo arrugaba y lo arrojaba al suelo. En el papel podía leerse claramente "Para Lily, con todo mi amor, James P."  
  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe  
En silencio te querré tan solo a ti.  
  
Paseaba por el lago cuando observó a un chico rubio seguido de cerca por sus gorilas, Malfoy franqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, en el piso había alguien caído. Preocupado fue hacia allí y pudo distinguir a una chica con el labio partido, sus ojos esmeralda expresaban una furia indescriptible.  
  
¿Lo ves sangre sucia? Los que son como tú no deberían estar aquí comentó el rubio con malicia. Sólo espera a que me levante respondió fuera de sí mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito, tenía la pierna fracturada. ¿No te han enseñado modales? Gritó James apenas distinguió a la víctima ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes agredir a las damas?  
  
Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
Igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante  
Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.  
  
Después de un duelo memorable, James cargó a Lily hasta la enfermería y una vez que le curaron las heridas se quedó unos momentos para hacerle compañía a la pelirroja. Él le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y sincera, un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca antes de sonreír ella también. No deberías meterte en problemas, quizá la próxima no esté yo para salvarte le sonrió. Piérdete! exclamó enfadada, por un momento había pensado que Potter era algo más que ese tonto creído. Por lo menos podrías agradecerme el rescatarte! gritó enojado, por un momento había creído que podría tener una conversación civilizada con Evans.  
  
Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo  
Procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso  
Un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver  
Reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel.  
  
A partir de la pelea en la enfermería James no había vuelto a hablar con Lily, ambos fingían no verse cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos.  
  
¿Por qué me duele que ya no me hable? se preocupó Lily.  
  
¿Por qué me molesta que Evans no se fije en mí? pensó durante la práctica de Quidditch.  
  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe  
En silencio te querré tan solo a ti.  
  
Lily caminaba de la mano de su novio cuando se cruzó con James, el siquiera los miró porque aceleró el paso. Una pluma cayó de su bolso.  
  
James! Espera! gritó Lily, mientras recogía la pluma, al chico que se alejaba.  
  
Potter volteó al oír su nombre. ¿Acaso ya me hablas? Preguntó sarcásticamente pero sorprendido. Sólo quería decirte que se te cayó la pluma se la extendió, ambos estaban algo ruborizados.  
  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe  
En silencio te querré  
En silencio te amaré  
En silencio pensaré tan solo en ti.  
  
James estaba sobre su cama jugueteando con la pluma, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Lily estaba sobre su cama abrazando un almohadón, acababa de terminar con su novio pero no lo lamentaba, después de todo había sido ella quien había decidido terminar. Fue lo correcto, no podías seguir con él queriendo a otro dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza Quizá estás enamorada de Potter... Esta vez la pelirroja no quiso contradecirlo, se durmió pensando en James y soñando que él iba a buscarla montado en su escoba.  
  
Quizá esté enamorado de Evans, quién dice... Evans y Potter, Lily y James... se dio vuelta en la cama listo para dormirse. 


End file.
